White's Adventure
by AvaOfAvalon
Summary: White starts her Pokemon journey with a strange ability, she can understand Pokemon. So when she meets a young man, called N, with the same ability, it has to be fate, right?
1. Prologue

_**Okay, i just need to say, my OC , Kat, replaces Bianca. It's not because I don't like Bianca, i just really wanted to add and OC. So enjoy! :)**_

I was walking through one of the many forests that surrounded the small town of Nuvema. An unusually warm breeze rustled the red and gold leaves above me. My thick, chocolate hair, which was usually up in a ponytail, fluttered out behind me. Eevee, my starter Pokemon, happily pounced around, pinning down falling leaves.

So, now your probably wondering who I am. Well, I'll tell you. My name is White, I am currently 16 years old. I have a strange ability that allows me to understand Pokemon. And I will never catch a Pokemon, that doesn't want to be caught. I'm always wearing my favorite pair of short, light blue denim shorts and a white tank top. Over my tank I have a black vest. My brown hair is almost always pulled back into a high ponytail, which is covered with a pink and white ball cap. I normally travel in my black combat boots, the ones with the pink laces. I also have a brother, his name is Black, who is a year older than me. My two best friends are Cheren, who's 17, and Kat, who's 16 like me.

Now to describe my friends. Cheren has black hair and pretty, dark blue eyes that are always behind his glasses. He can be really moody and he's a bit of a loner, but he's very honest. He dresses smartly, which is okay since he is **really** smart.

Kat is a quirky girl, that usually dresses a bit younger than she really is. She has reddish- brown hair that falls down to her middle back and a pair of warm hazel eyes. She's always in some colored jeans and a plain tank top. Everyday she has a different half tee over the tank and colorful shoes. One day she wore yellow jeans, a black tank top, a white tee with a Emolga on it, and clashing red sneakers. And as much as it pains me to say, she's in LOVE with my brother. (Kay, eww.)

Now Black, he's special, (in my opinion.) He has messy brown hair, (a trait we both share), and dark brown eyes (in contrast to my bright blue ones.) He always wears a pair of black cargo pants, a black undershirt, a blue jacket over the shirt, and a pair of red hightops. His hair is almost always under his red, black and white hat. And once again, it pains me to say it but, Black secretly likes Kat. (Alright, double eww.)

Alright, so now your probably like, why do you have an Eevee as your starter? Simple. One day I was walking in the forest, when I stumbled across a Pokemon egg. Upon touching the egg, the small Eevee hatched and stumbled over to me. Knowing that the infant was in danger if it didn't get fed, I raced to Professor Juniper's lab, where she said that, if I took care of the Eevee, I could have it as my starter. (It's also partly because, there were only three original starter Pokemon in the first place.)

Anyway, tomorrow's the day we can start on our journey and the day my brother and friends can pick their starters. Boy if only I had known what I was getting myself into ;).

**_Okay I've decided that I'll post the next chapters according to how many good reviews i get. This is really my first story (not oneshot) and i'd really appericiate the reviews. P.S. I'll will accept flames, BUT i would like a reason to why you are flaming me. Anyway! Hope you liked it! :D_**


	2. Chapter 1 The Journey's Start

**Alright! Chapter 1's up! I hope you like it!**

_Beep- Beep- Beep- Beep._ I turned over and hit the snooze on my alarm clock for the, what seventh time? Eevee, who was by my chest, purred softly and fell back asleep. Not five seconds later, my door burst open.

"White! I've waited long enough! Get up!" my, rather annoyed, brother yelled.

Sleepily, I threw one of my many pillows at him. "Get out and knock. Then we can have this conversation," I yawned, turning my back to him.

Black angrily, walked over to me. I briefly, heard him search for something. **_HONK! _**I bolted upright and fell out of bed, Eevee landing on my stomach, as the foghorn went off right next to my ear. I glared up at a smug looking seventeen year old.

"Black what was that for!" I demand, my ears still ringing.

"I told you to get up," he said coolly.

Both Eevee and I shared an infuriated glance. 'Reading' my mind, Eevee launched herself at my brother, using her tackle attack.

Black, who was toppled over due to the previously mentioned attack, uttered a string of curses I'd rather not repeat.

Me on the other hand, well, I was busting a gut laughing.

Eevee smiled down innocently at Black. "Vee," she purred, before jumping up and landing next to me, out of his reach.

Black picked himself up and glared at me. "Get ready, Cheren and Kat will be here soon," he muttered, storming out of my room.

I chuckled again and patted Eevee's head. She purred loudly. Smiling to myself, I got up and went to go get ready.

ooo

I walked down the stairs, Eevee sitting contently on my shoulder. As I went into the kitchen, Black glared at me. Our mom chuckled, and rolled her eyes. **_Ding-Dong!_** I immediately ran towards the door, Black close behind me. I flung the door open, and was momentarily blinded. By what you ask? By Kat's neon orange pants and her bright pink shirt.

Black shielded his eyes. "Jeez Kat, are you trying to make us blind?" he asked jokingly.

She giggled and stepped inside. "Yup, that's my plan," she giggled, giving both of us a quick hug. I faintly noticed both Kat and Black blushed at the contact.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the door. Cheren stood outside, looking amused. "Hey Cheren," I say, hugging him as well.

"Vee!" Eevee exclaimed, hopping on top of his head.

"Hello, White," he said, gently picking up Eevee and handing her to me.

"Vee," Eevee growled, bristling angrily.

Cheren chuckled. "Hello, Eevee," he said, petting her head.

I laughed. "Come on, the Pokemon are in my room," I say, walking back towards the stairs. My friends and brother following behind me.

We made our way to my room in silence. If you asked either Kat or my brother, well they'd say it was an 'awkward' silence. Anyway, back to my story of drama. As we entered my room, Kat immediately ran to the box.

"I want to pick first!" she called, ripping the top of the box off.

"Can we read the note first?" Black asked, calmly grabbing the note. "It says we need to go see the Professor once we choose," he said, tossing the note aside.

"Kay. Now, me first!" Kat yelled, randomly grabbing a Pokeball.

Both Cheren and Black stared at her.

"Kat, do you even know what Pokemon you choose?" Cheren asked, as both he and my brother picked up their Pokemon.

"Uh, I thought they were all the same," she muttered, looking down at her Pokeball.

"What would make you think that?" I asked.

"I don't know," she stated simply. "Now that we all have a Pokemon, we should have a tag battle. I CALL BLACK!" she suddenly yelled, grabbing his arm.

Black, Cheren and I all sweat dropped.

Cheren composed himself first. "Fine. Then White and I shall be your opponents," he said, pushing up his glasses.

"Yay! Come on, Black!" she said, pulling Black into a position across from us.

Both Eevee and I rolled our eyes. "Go ahead, Eevee," I say, watching as she jumped out of my arms.

"Go! Snivy!" Cheren called, releasing the grass snake Pokemon.

"Umm, go, the Pokemon I chose!" Kat called uncertainly. Turns out, she chose Tepig.

Black rolled his eyes at her. "Go! Oshawott!" he yelled, letting out the otter.

Both Cheren and I shared a look. We understood each other completely. I would take care of Tepig, and he would faint my brother's Oshawott.

"Eevee use tackle on Tepig!" I call.

"Snivy use leer on Oshawott!" Cheren called at the same time.

Kat watched wide-eyed as Eevee ran at her Pokemon, not even trying to counter the attack. Black, on the other hand, ordered, "Oshawott, cover your eyes and use tail whip on Eevee!"

I growled as my brother's Oshawott completely dodged Cheren's attack and countered Eevee's attack for Kat.

Kat squealed happily and hugged Black. "Yay! You saved Blaze!" she exclaimed.

"Blaze?" I asked.

"Yup. Blaze. That's what Tepig's name is," she said, smiling at her fire pig.

I raise an eyebrow and open my mouth to respond, but Black cuts me off. "It's cute, Kat. Now can we continue the battle?" he said irritably.

Kat giggled and blushed. "Blaze use tackle on Eevee!" she called.

Eevee, who was now standing by Snivy again, bristled and bared her teeth. "Eevee defect it with tail whip!" I call, watching in satisfaction as she obeyed immediately.

"Snivy use leer on Oshawott!" Cheren commanded.

Black, who had been watching Tepig and Eevee, didn't have enough time to counter. So his Oshawott's eyes became blurry.

"Quick, while Oshawott's defense is down, use tackle," Cheren ordered.

I smiled at Eevee as she sent Tepig flying. "Eevee, helping hand!" I call, watching Cheren's Snivy. Almost immediately, Eevee starts clapping and cheering on Snivy, ready to help if needed.

Snivy, who was being cheered on, attacked at full power, which sent Oshawott flying back.

"Osha…" my brother's otter moaned, before he shakily got up.

"Great job Oshawott! Now use tackle on Snivy!" Black yelled, giving Oshawott a positive smile.

"Umm, maybe I should attack now," Kat said uncertainly, as her Tepig stood by her side. "Kay, Blaze use tail whip on Snivy," she called, unintentionally countering one of Cheren's attack.

Cheren gaped as Snivy flew back and hit the wall. He tried to get up but ended up fainting. Cheren went into a furious silence. Without a word, he withdrew Snivy.

Black smirked. "Well, White it's two against one. Just give up now," he smirked.

"Not even in your dreams. Eevee can take down both of you," I said crossing my arms.

"Eevee!" she agreed, getting into a fighting position.

"Blaze/ Oshawott use tackle!" both Kat and Black yelled at the same time.

"Eevee, dodge Oshawott and finish off Blaze with a tail whip," I ordered.

"Vee!" Eevee exclaimed, quickly dodging Oshawott and attacking the already weakened Tepig.

Tepig flew back and fainted mid-air. "No! Blaze!" Kat cried, returning her small fire pig.

Black glared at me. "Oshawott use tackle again!" he yelled, carelessly attacking Eevee in his anger.

I rolled my eyes. "Eevee deflect it with another tail whip," I call. "Bro you really shouldn't let your anger cloud your actions," I say smugly, just as Eevee sent his small otter flying.

Kat smiled at my brother. Black, who was returning his Oshawott, blushed and looked away from our red- haired friend.

"So, I guess I win?" I say triumphantly, Eevee bouncing excitedly.

"Yup! You win! Great job White!" Kat squealed, running over to give me a hug.

"I made a strange mistake on my first battle, but I enjoyed it," Cheren said, nodding to Kat and Black.

Black glowered at me. "I can't believe I lost to my little sister," he muttered angrily, while I raised an eyebrow. Kat glared at him. He sighed. "Good battle, sis," he mumbled, blushing slightly more when Kat smiled approvingly at him.

Cheren cleared his throat. "Guys, take a look around," he said calmly.

Following Cheren's order, I looked around my room. My jaw dropped. "My room!" I practically shrieked.

All the while, Black smirked, Kat looked horrified, and Cheren just shook his head.

I quickly took in the damage. My rug was flipped over and torn in some places, my sheets were scattered, the objects on my dresser were either broken or strewn across the room, and there were paw prints on the ground and walls.

"Vee…" Eevee purred, rubbing against me apologetically.

"Uh, White, sorry about that," Kat said sheepishly.

"Come on. Let's go apologize to Ms. Gray," Cheren said, leading Kat down stairs.

Black looked over at me and grinned. "Love what you've done with the place," he said snidely.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and lunged forward, tackling him.

He grunted and tried to push me off, but I had pinned him.

"You know, you weigh like a thousand pounds," Black grunted, still struggling under me.

"And you know your weak when your little sister can tackle and pin you down," I growled, sitting on his stomach.

"Uh, hey guys, are you coming?" Kat said from the doorway.

I turned and looked at her, giving her an innocent smile. Using my distraction as a way to get up, Black pushed me off of him and stood up. His cheeks were bright red.

"We're coming," he muttered, pushing past Kat.

Kat gave me a questioning look. I shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Now let's go," I say grabbing her arm and pulling her down stairs, Eevee on my shoulder.

**Well that was chapter 1. Please review :D**


	3. Chapter 2 Kat gets a Boyfriend?

**Hey everyone :) I know I haven't updated in a reaaallllllly long time and I apologize. I've been busy with stuff and for a while I honestly forgot about it. So yeah... ANYWAY thanks to everyone who's commented and liked my story XD But, I'm going to try and update more often, hopefully not waiting months again. Anyway, chapter 2 is up! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and probably never will own Pokemon ;)  
><strong>

"We're very sorry about the mess, Ms. Gray," Cheren said formally.

"Yeah! We'll clean it up!" a perky Kat said.

I nodded in agreement, while Black just mumbled under his breath. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yeah, we'll clean it up," he muttered sarcastically, glaring at me from under the brim of his hat. I smiled sweetly at him.

Our mom looked at us for a moment, before sighing. "It's fine don't worry about it. It'll give me something to do while your all gone, out on your adventures," she said, a tad bit of envy in her voice.

Kat's eyes glowed. "Thank You!" she squealed. "Well we should go! Bye!" she yelled, grabbing Cheren's arm and practically dragging him out our door.

"We'll meet you two in front of the Lab!" Cheren called before he was completely out of sight.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. 'They're insane.'

Our mom smiled. "Pokemon are really something huh?" she stated, turning towards the kitchen.

"Yeah," both my brother and me agree.

"Listen mom, I'm really sorry about the mess," I started, but she cut me off.

"White, don't worry about it. I'll clean it up later. Now don't you two need to catch up with your friends?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we'll see you later mom," Black mumbles, disappearing out the door.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. I turn towards my mom. "Bye mom, I'll text you everyday," I say giving her a hug.

She hugs me back tightly. "Bye, dear, stay safe," she says softly. "And goodbye to you too, Eevee," she laughs, patting my evolution Pokémon's head when she protests loudly.

I smile and grab my and my brother's xtransceiver. With one last wave I walk out the door.

It only took me a second to reach the Pokemon lab. "Hey, Cheren!" I call when I saw him standing outside.

He looks over at me and gives me a small smile. "Hey White, can you go find Kat and Black?" he asks, grimacing.

I roll my eyes at him before I reach over and pull the corners of his mouth up, making him smile. "Sure, but jeez Cheren could you smile more often," I laugh, as he pushes me away, his face slightly red. "Did you see where they went?" I ask, realizing I have no idea where they could be.

"The moment Kat pulled me outside she suddenly yelled, 'Oh my gosh! I forgot to say bye to my parents!'" Cheren quoted, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Kay! See you in a sec!" I call, running towards Kat's house. The moment I approached her house I heard someone crying. Quietly I crept over to the sound. I looked around the side of Kat's house to see her crying. I was about to step forward, when I noticed Black.

"He just doesn't understand!" Kat sobbed into my brother's shoulder. Black said nothing, but he rubbed her back comfortingly. "He thinks that I'm going to get hurt or sick, but he just doesn't get it! I mean I have Blaze to protect me, and I'm going to get a bunch of other strong Pokemon!" she cried.

"I know Kat, it's okay," Black said softly.

"No Black you don't. Your mom supports your decision completely, but my dad, he can't stand my decision to become a trainer," she sobbed quietly, clutching him closer.

Black smiled and gently pressed his lips to Kat's forehead. Kat gasped and pulled back to look at him. "No Kat, your right. I don't understand what you're feeling, but I do know that you're going to make a great Pokemon trainer. And sooner or later your dad will realize this," he said softly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Kat smiled and quickly wiped away her tears. "Thank you Black," she whispered.

Black smiled and leaned down towards her, about to kiss her, when I popped out. "Hiya!" I exclaimed, grinning when Black cursed under his breath. I widen my eyes, giving them both an innocent look. "Did I interrupt something?" I ask sweetly, Eevee smirking on my shoulder.

"Umm, n-no," Kat stuttered, stumbling away from Black, her face bright red.

I chuckled. "Hey, don't be mad at me. Cheren's the one who sent me over here," I say, holding up my hands.

Black shook his head and glared at me. "Let's go," he muttered, pushing past me. "Your so dead," he whispered in my ear as he walked past.

I looked at Kat and raised my eyebrows. She blushed even harder. "Umm, h-how much of that did you see?" she stammered.

I laughed. "Trust me, I saw enough," I smile, putting my arm around her shoulders.

She sighed and shrugged me off. "You have such great timing," she muttered as we walked back towards the Lab.

"Found her!" I called as we approached the Lab.

"Good, then let's go in," Cheren mumbled, pushing open the door and walking in, Black, Kat and I right on his heels.

"Oh! Hello!" Professor Juniper called when she saw us.

"Hello Professor!" we all call.

"I can assume you've all picked out your Pokemon?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Yup!" Kat said cheerily.

"Good, now I want you four to have these," she said, walking over to a table and picking up four devices. "These are Pokedexes. They…"

"They record the data of the Pokemon you encounter," Cheren stated, cutting her off. "Also…"

"Also, if you were to catch the Pokemon, it would record even more data about it," I finish, smirking at Cheren's irritated glance.

Professor Juniper looked between us, amused. "Yes. Your both correct," she said, chuckling.

"Show off," Black muttered under his breath.

I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh! Before I forget, take these," the Professor exclaimed, handing us each five Pokeballs. "I'll meet you in Accumula Town in front of the Pokemon center," and with that she walked out, leaving the four of us alone.

"Well I'll be going, see you in Accumula Town," Cheren said, walking out after Professor Juniper.

"He's always in a rush," Kat mumbled, frowning. Suddenly her face lit up. "Oh! Black, White! Why don't we travel together!" Kat suggested happily.

Black nodded, "I'm fine with that," he replied, smiling at Kat.

I frowned. "Why?" I asked. Eevee, who was still sitting on my shoulder, nodded in agreement.

"Cause it'll be fun!" Kat exclaimed brightly.

'Hmm, I could travel with Kat and my brother,' I scowled at the thought, 'or I could travel alone.' "Hmm, what do you think Eevee?" I ask, picking her up and holding her in front of me.

She nodded. "_O…k…!_" she exclaimed.

My eyes widened slightly, but I composed myself quickly. "Alright, we'll join you," I reply, carefully placing Eevee back on my shoulder.

Kat practically glowed. "Yay!" she yelled, jumping up and down.

Black and I rolled our eyes.

"Let's go," I mutter, leading the way outside. 'I may regret this.'

**So looking at it, I realize it wasn't all that long... Sorry about that. The next one should be longer, and I won't take so long updating next time. Maybe early sometime next week. Anyway, hope you liked it and please message me! ;D**


End file.
